Surprise visit
by Kaelstrider
Summary: After Ash's recent Alola league defeat, he was feeling depressed that he lost another pokemon league again. On the verge on giving his dream to become a pokemon master, he received a surprised visit from all of his former female travelling companions on a cold winter night. Ash X harem.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, IF I DID ASH WOULD HAVE A HAREM BY NOW.**

It was a cold winter night in Pallet Town, the night sky was filled with darkness with only the brlliant bright stars in the sky providing some source of illumination. That is if you can see the stars through the abundance of snow flakes falling gently to the ground. It was a picturesque view of the town if one were to look from afar and it perfectly captured the small yet coziness of Pallet Town with only the houses emitting warm yellow coloured lights from within.

One of the houses appears to be the Ketchum household with only the youngest Ketchum occupying it. His mother had left for Alola alongside with her friends to go on a much needed vacation. The sunny weather, beautiful beaches and the tranquil waters was a far cry from the cold and dry winter spell Ash is currently facing but he didn't mind at all. Of course his mother deserves to go out once and in a while and Ash was more than happy to pay for her trip to Alola so she could enjoy herself and spend some quality time with her friends, you know to let loose and not to be stuck at home.

Besides, having a house all to oneself isn't a bad thing! Ash couldn't remembered the last time the house was this quiet and still, with only the occasional fire flickering and cracking about in the fireplace. Combined that with the warm lights emitting from the fire and some hot tea and you got yourself the perfect winter night for the lonely soul.

That would be the case if Ash was alone in his house with just pikachu.

Apparently Ash's friends had this wonderful idea to visit Ash during the month of November which was odd considering they would normally visit him at December when it is time for Christmas or during the festive seasons. What was even more shocking however was the "friends" that came over his house, were all his former female travelling companions.

All girls, not a single guy except for himself.

Now the scenario is not as awkward as one may think, sure Ash was no longer a dense child anymore and he understood that being the only guy with a group of attractive and sweet girls is a privilege but they were still his friends! There're not some random strangers, they were his friends! Former travelling companions that share fond memories and wacky adventures with him. So naturally Ash got comfortable with their presence, their beautiful smiles and their usual friendliness. However something bugged Ash as a few things seemed... suspicious and odd.

First of all, they came together, as in one big group knocking his front door at 8 PM in a cold winter night. Ash won't admit it to anyone but he was feeling slightly depressed at the moment. His recent Alola victory was amazing no doubt, that he finally won a league and is one step closer towards his dream to become a pokemon master, but after winning the league, he just felt... empty. It was perplexing on why was he feeling this way, he thought he would be feeling cloud nine after winning a league after years of training and dedication. After all, this was his life long dream! So why was he feeling sad and depressed?

Well to simply put it, Ash is tired both physically and mentally. He's been travelling for years now and he never felt like he was in the same place twice. Always a new region with new place to explore and wonder, it was exhausting. Not to mention that he felt like he accomplished what he wanted. Of course becoming a champion of a region doesn't make you a pokemon master, but it made him wonder if he took that long to win a league, what say a master of pokemon?

The peaceful mood of night always made Ash reflective, and now for the first time in his life, Ash was doubting himself whether his dream of becoming a pokemon master was a reality and more importantly, was it worth it? The cold snowy weather in Kanto didn't help him one bit at lifting up his mood either and between cuddling with pikachu who sat on his lap and the occasional small coos he gave, Ash was feeling downcast and maybe emotional.

But then as if fate would have it, a loud knock on the door alerted him and his beloved starter. Slightly spooked by the sudden noise, Ash wondered who would visit him with a temperature of -18 degrees Celsius at this time of night? So he cautiously went to his front door and had pikachu perched on his shoulder, wondering who the heck it could be at this hour.

And boy was he surprised.

"Ash!" The boy who was named after the residue of a burning substance stood there when he saw all the familiar faces in front of him. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lillie, and Lana were all there standing in front of him! Wearing cute winter attire outfits to boot too! They looked beautiful under the spell of the pale moonlight and having the powdery snow flakes falling down on them, as if they were beautiful snow angels here to cheer him up. He stood there frozen solid when he felt each of them giving him their respective hugs, with Serena and Lillie being the most open and affectionate as they gave him the customary kiss on the cheek, much his shock and surprise. Between the warm embrace and the melodious whispers of greetings they gave him, Ash was feeling the warm mushy happiness in his heart that he haven't felt since Alola. His mind had a hard time registering at what's going on. Why are they suddenly here? At this time of night? Why didn't they tell him they were coming and most importantly!

Why are they all here together?

"I- What are you girls doing here? P-Please come in!" Ash was almost panicking, not expecting his friends to show up all of sudden in what seems like a lonely winter night. The girls giggled at Ash's stiff movements and baffles voice before making their way into the living room with their winter clothing hook on the clothing rack by the door. Pikachu eagerly jumped off to meet the girls and quickly became the object of their affection, receiving hugs, name calling, head pats and belly rubs that would make any male green with envy. With the electric mouse happy and satisfied, Serena, Lillie, Lana and Mallow looked around Ash's house with great detail as they marvel how cozy the house felt. It was their first time visiting Ash's house and it was what they expected it to be.

Warm, welcoming and cozy, just like Ash himself.

Misty sighed comfortingly when she felt her body warming up to the cozy fireplace that gave off a soft glow to the dimly lit room. She sat on the sofa and rubbed her hands together before turning to Ash himself, she grinned at his disbelief and his inability to grasp the fact that 8 beautiful girls that he called friends are in his house at this time of hour. Probably the right reaction considering they popped out of no where and into his life again.

"Just don't stand there Ash, say something!" Misty smirked when Ash had trouble forming up words, which was rare considering Ash was a blabbermouth. Though seeing him again after the last she saw him made her heart beat faster at how handsome he looked. It was probably because of his longer hair and his current clothing which consist of a long sleeve gray shirt and long black pants that compliments his beautiful hazel eyes. It brought back many memories of their first journey in Kanto.

"I'm sorry it's just this is so sudden! Why- Why didn't you all inform me you were all coming?" Ash semi shouted while preparing the hot tea for his guests.

"Well it won't be a surprise would it?" May grinned at Ash's reaction to her words, they definitely achieved the element of surprise. Ash smiled at that and settled the tray of tea cups on the table, to which the girls eagerly took one each.

"I guess yeah but- don't you all have contests, performances, gym duties or restaurant to run?" Referring the last one to Mallow, the respective girls shook their head and smiled at Ash's concern over their career and well-being.

"Well Dawn and I are taking a break from contests, we decided to take a rest and just have fun and chill." May stretched her back a bit and smiled internally at Ash paying full attention to her as well as her body. She didn't say anything as she didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone but it made her happy that Ash was no longer the dense kid who isn't interested in girls. Especially if the object of his interest is her.

"Same here, Misty and I are taking long break from our gym leader duties, do you know how boring it is being cooped up in the gym the whole day waiting for people to battle you?" Iris spoke bluntly making Misty chuckled in agreement, the past few years were nothing but repetitive pokemon training and fighting off challengers that offer no challenge. Sure they were the occasional super good ones but generally most of them offer no challenge to them whatsoever. They either win with type advantages or just spam double team over and over again.

"Same for me Ash, my pokemon and I are resting at the moment from performances." Ash blushed slightly when he saw Serena and her adorable smile, he didn't forget the kiss she gave him as well as her promise to him, but he took the former more of a farewell kiss more than anything. Of course he did realized in his later years that the honey blond hair girl did hold some feelings for him, but by then it was already too late as he was already in Alola. Not that he would act on it if he realized it sooner, he probably shrugged it off but now seeing Serena becoming so beautiful and is still the same sweet girl he always knew...

Maybe, just maybe.

"Ulu is running the shop, Lillie, Lana and I decided that we should travel together to explore the world, and our first thought was to visit you! Besides, everyone here wants to see the newly crowned Alola champion." Ash smiled softly at how thoughtful they were, a trip from Alola to Kanto was quite expensive given their current age and occupation, so it meant a lot to Ash they spend their money just to visit him especially during the winter season which they aren't used to. So seeing them in their winter clothing was kinda weird but adorable in it's own way. However, Ash still had one more lingering question.

"Thanks for visiting girls, but how did you all come together anyway? Was it arranged or was it by coincidence?" Misty, May and Dawn already met each other along with Iris, Mallow, Lillie and Lana. Serena however, didn't know any of them so it was a bit weird how they all came to visit him together. It must have took a lot of planning and maybe some level of awkwardness for them to pull this off.

"Well Lillie suggested that we call Misty if she wanted to visit you with us, then she decided to pull May and Dawn over so we can give you a surprise. After that Dawn decided to ask Iris to come over to Kanto so we can surprise you. By then we all had this idea to call everyone who traveled you before to go visit you, you know for old time sake. Serena was a bit harder to track down since we don't have her number but we managed to find her through May's recent trip to Kalos and got in contact with her." Wow they went through such trouble and lengths to hold surprise visit for him? Ash was flattered and touched, he didn't knew how much planning and trouble they went for him.

"You know you all didn't have to go that far... but thanks anyway, I appreciate it, how about the others like Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Kiawe and Sophocles?" At the moment the number of nervous looking faces became the solid number of 8, everyone was looking among each other before they turn to Ash in a bashful manner. He caught wind of this and found it weird everyone became nervous at the mention of their other travelling companions. Not that right now isn't weird, the fact they all of them who visited him were girls didn't slipped past Ash's mind, but he was curious why isn't his former male companions here.

"W-Well they were all too busy so yeah it's just us." Dawn sounded weirdly nervous, which Ash won't normally noticed if it weren't the fact he was fixated on how much different Dawn was. He heard the news that Dawn recently accepted an offer to become a model with the likes of Elesa and Aria, which Ash wasn't surprised given her good looks and frankly amazing body. However, seeing Dawn in front of him and how beautiful and stunning she turned out made Ash sweat a little and maybe a little guilty at how much he was leering at her. From her curvaceous body to her slender long legs and her silky long hair that begged his fingers to run through them, Ash was feeling pretty guilty that he was staring at her so much. He used to thought of her as a little sister, now though well, it's hard to feel that way.

"I see. Well it's great to see all of you again, it's been ages since I last saw some of you." Referring to May, Dawn, Iris and Serena, Ash finally sat down on the sofa as he was standing the entire time and felt all eyes on him. He felt anxious at the numbers of eyes on him and soon the room was met with awkward and uncomfortable silence. Which was rare considering they have so much to talk about, their experiences, exploits and achievements, especially the Donphan of the room that his recent victory of the Alola league. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable at how they looked at him with smiles and didn't seem to be fazed by the awkward silence. He looked at the girls before he seemed to realize one crucial and important detail after seeing them so comfortable and content in their seats.

Where do they sleep?

"Erm did you all book a hotel?" There weren't any hotels or home stays in Pallet Tow and the nearest hotel is in Viridian city and that is a solid 3 hours walk away from here and there's no way Ash is going to let them walk 3 hours through the thick snow at this hour. The girls's face flushed at Ash raising the question before Dawn shyly spoke out. Ash had a small gut feeling at what she was about to say...

"Uh we were thinking is it alright to stay over at your place."

...

"Ash?" May spoke with a bit of humor hidden beneath her tone.

"Oh uh, sure I don't mind but I don't think there's enough beds for all of you. Mom is not here so you girls can take her room. I recent cleaned up my room so you girls can use my bed if you want." The blushes on their faces became much more apparent when Ash mentioned his bed, obviously not sure what he was hinting at. However if it was Ash, chances were he was just being nice and innocent and had no other ulterior thoughts and intentions.

"It's fine we can share." Ash nodded awkwardly, first they come this house at night without being informed, now they are staying at his house for the night? It was all so confusing and weird to him, he didn't know what to make of it considering they were all his friends but it made Ash a little anxious at the thought. He didn't have anything prepared for them so they might be uncomfortable with their stay.

"We're sorry for in the inconvenience Ash, we kinda didn't plan it through." Hmm yet they all meticulously plan to meet at together at Kanto airport before taking cab to Pallet Town at this late of night and no one had raise the issue of their accommodation?

"It's alright, but uh did you have dinner yet?" The symphony of the girls shaking their heads made Ash chuckle before he stood up and grin, making the girls confused and excited at what Ash was planning, though chances were it was to order pizza. Though that was unlikely since no one would be delivering through this horrid weather.

"Well lucky for you I brought groceries that we can use to cook dinner." Granted the groceries he brought was meant to last him for a week but with this many people, it will probably be finished in one night. Serena and Misty raised their eyebrows, groceries? Cook? Ash knew how to cook now? When did he grew up so fast?

"You know how to cook Ash? Since when?" May beat them to the question and found smirking and smug Ash to be her new favourite look on him. It just made him confident and dare she say, sexy.

"Well Alola, Mallow taught me a little and then I kinda experimented on how to cook different dishes on my own." Mallow proudly grin and nodded at Ash's words seeing everyone looked at her as if she achieved the impossible.

"I hope you all don't mind my cooking, it's not amazing but it's horrible either." Ash quickly left to the kitchen to prepare food for the guest. Mallow feeling guilty that they forced Ash to cook for all of them quickly volunteered to help Ash as well as to see Ash's cooking skills herself.

"I will help cook!" Mallow enthusiastically followed Ash into the kitchen as she marveled at the smaller size kitchen compared to the one at home. She looked at Ash and found it funny and amazing that Ash picked up some cooking skills after he came back from Alola. Ash smiled at Mallow's enthusiasm over cooking and happily accepted her aide, without her it would be next to impossible cooking for 9 people without any preparations done whatsoever. That being said, he decided to cook a traditional Kanto style meal that perfect for cold weathers like these.

"Can I help?" Serena's voice spook the duo but they smiled politely upon seeing Serena waving smiling at them. Ash smiled upon seeing the honey blind beauty and nodded.

"Sure Serena." She grinned and quickly stood next to Ash with Mallow rolling her eyes at response, but she did smile nonetheless at how close the two were.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!" The three chefs received much needed gratitude before they dived into their dinner. It was a weird feeling for Ash seeing all- _some_ of his former travelling companions coming together despite not knowing each other or at the very least, not at the same level as he does. It was weird feeling, but a good one nonetheless. It made him happy seeing all of his friends getting along with each other and in some ways he was glad that he got to know all of them in their respective amazing ways. He was so caught by the bundle of emotions and nostalgia that Ash forgot his food was right in front of him.

"Ash Ketchum not eating? That's a first." Iris's remarks made everyone giggle at Ash's trademark trait. He smiled lightly before leaning back to his chair as he didn't even touched his food. His placed his hands behind his head and smiled lightly at everyone.

"Yeah just, well I'm happy that all of us are here together that's all." Everyone swore their heart melted a little at how nice Ash was, it was unlike him to say something so profound. They looked at him with smiles on their faces, his expression was gentle and sincere that it made feel all warm and cozy inside. The rest of the dinner was ate in silence, but everyone was in a good mood after what Ash said. The subtle glance to Ash every now and then from the girls was a proof of that.

It wasn't long before dinner was over and the girls decided to go and have a nice warm shower. The only problem was that there was only one, and I mean one bathroom for all 8 of them to use, so it was going to be a slow rotation. So with the girls were patiently waiting for the occupant of the bathroom to finish their shower, Ash and pikachu was busy sorting out the sleeping arrangements.

"Alright so my bed can hold two people, if I get the mattress from the storage room it could hold another two if they don't mind squeezing a bit. Mom's bed is large enough for three of them but it would be a bit stuffy, hmm they might need to sleep on the couch but it might not be comfortable..." Pikachu watched in amazement as Ash was brainstorming on making sure whether that was enough bed or mattress for the girls to sleep, it was truly amazing seeing Ash in his thinking pose with his arms crossed over sleeping arrangements.

"But the living room has no heater and the fire would die out anytime soon, they have to stay in a room... I do have futon lying around somewhere, so they can use that. I will probably sleep on the couch so I better get some extra blankets- oh wait we don't have enough already..." Pikachu amused by how much thought his trainer was putting into this, it was as if he was in a pokemon battle or something. The electric mouse pokemon got bored of staring at his trainer thinking in the middle of his room and ran downstairs to get some company and maybe some free snuggling time.

He ran down the stairs and jumped onto Misty's lap who quickly welcome him into her warm embrace.

"Where's Ash?" May sat on the sofa as she dried her hair with the towel, with her hair cascaded down like that it really made May look like a different person. She looked around and saw Iris and Lana staring at Ash's achievement shelf that was filled with trophies, badges and past photos of his former travelling companions. May herself wondered if Ash kept the Terracotta ribbon that they won together, she remembered that she still has it with her right now, in her bag as she always keep it near her.

"I think he went upstairs." Misty laze a little and stretched her arms, yawning in the process. She sighed in content and noticed Serena sitting alone looking worried, she gently nudge her arm, drawing the blonde's attention.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"It's nothing Misty, it's just-" She paused before she looked at the stairs, the direction where Ash was. Misty immediately understood the thought and smiled softly, she patted her shoulders comfortingly and stood up to sit next to her. Pikachu then decided to jump to May's lap and snuggled on it.

"It's fine Serena, it will work out." Serena nodded and stared at the rest of the girls who was busy inspecting and looking at the Ketchum household. Truth to be told, they were just waiting for everyone to finish showering before they go upstairs together. So for now, it would be just playing the waiting game.

"Misty is your turn now." Dawn spoke lazily with her towel wrapped around her hair, her nightwear was a bit on the thin side especially if you consider it is freezing outside but the house was warm enough to not make her uncomfortable. Besides, the only guy here was Ash and no one has a problem with that here.

So, after an hour of waiting for everyone to finish showering, the girls and pikachu finally went upstairs to find Ash, hoping to talk to him more before they sleep. It was still fairly early at this time of night and with a rare occasion such as this, no one wanted to sleep early.

"Ash you still sorting out the beds?" Well the room speaks for itself , Ash had took the initiative to move mattresses and futons from the store room and place it nicely on the floor. The room was very rearrange with Ash's bed being reduced in height, apparently he took out the wooden frame of his bed and dismantle it.

"Uhm sorry for the mess but I think all of you need to sleep here tonight, mom's room has no heater so she normally sleeps in my room during winter since I'm not at home most of the time." Lillie stared at Ash, flabbergasted at Ash's handiwork, he spent the past hour doing this and he didn't ask for them to help?

"Ash we're sorry that we brought you so much trouble, you should have ask for our help!" Lillie was visibly upset. It was bad enough they barge into his house without informing him, now they asked him to cook dinner for them and go through the immense trouble to prepare a comfortable mattresses for them. The Kanto native waved her off saying it was not trouble and it was his duty as a host to make sure the guest are comfortable.

"You all sleeping already?" Referring to their nightwear, Ash was having trouble looking at them straight at the eye. Their were a little _thin_, maybe revealing at certain important parts but Ash mostly kept eye contact them. I mean 8 girls are wearing in a nightgown making them seem defenseless and vulnerable that Ash really question how much trust does the girls really put inside of him.

"No we aren't sleeping yet, we wanted to talk." Ah the classic slumber party girl talk.

"Alright then, I leave it to you girls then." Ash's attempt at leaving the door was swiftly halted by Serena tugging his sleeves, he turned to them and he saw their nervous and shy looks on their faces which confused Ash a little. Wasn't he supposed to leave all knowingly? Didn't they want to have a girl talk between I don't know, girls? Come to think about it, the girls have been unnaturally quiet the whole night, which irked Ash a little.

"Stay Ash, we want to talk to you." Serena sounded uncharacteristically firm which means it's either something serious or important to her. Combined with how much attention he was receiving, Ash clearly knew that something was off and it involves him.

"All of us." Dawn added on seeing Ash being confused and clueless, though she didn't blame him. It sounded scary and maybe ominous given how little details they were giving Ash, and the eerie silence of the room didn't help either. So with no where to run as the girls had literally blocked the door, Ash just agreed to the terms.

"Erm okay, sure." Soon enough the girls sat on Ash's bed and the two mattresses next to it, which made Ash weary considering the other mattresses of the room were left empty. Lana ushered Ash to sit down at the center of the bed which was oddly enough had a giant space there, almost as if they want a certain someone to sleep there. So Ash did just that and sat comfortably on the center of the bed and found himself surrounded by girls, well I mean that itself was normal but in his room? That's really, different. Never in a million years would Ash think his former travelling companions would sit on his bed surrounding him wearing nothing but their thin nightwear that were nearly see through on a cold winter night.

'Why are they all so close? This- This doesn't feel right.' Did they want to have a real talk? A heart to heart talk? Some comforting and encouraging words from him? What do they want from him!? What could a guy give a girl can't in terms of emotional comfort and why do they need to be sitting so close to him? He could almost feel of their breath tickling his skin and feel their soft and silky skin that made Ash highly uncomfortable.

"Ash we've been talking to each other and we realized that you change our lives in one way or another. Although we had a rocky start with each other, we became the best of friends." Misty spoke softly, voice brimming with emotions. She was sitting the closest to Ash with her leg touching Ash's. Every time Ash tried to shift his leg to maintain distance, Misty didn't seem to like that as her legs just seemed to be glued to Ash's. He stared at her found herself noticing how beautiful she look, gone was her sideways ponytail hair and just her shoulder length hair with her bright emerald eyes that oddly enough, was calming to look at. She grown so much since their first adventures with her figure becoming so well endowed and developed, it was hard to believe this is the same Misty that constantly hit him with her mallet and have constant arguments with him at a daily basis. She looked more mature and calm now that it's hard to grasp that she was the same Misty all those years back. Ash stared at Misty and felt her head laying on top of his shoulders with her eyes closed adorably, not saying anything. He would have question her actions but decided not to seeing as it would break the mood.

"Where we are today is because of you, you taught me how to become a trainer and later on supported my dreams to become a coordinator." He turned to May and found himself at the mercy of grateful and wholesome words from his friends. Like Misty, May was beautiful yet kind. Her voice was always one thing he liked her about her, it was warm soft and even motherly to some extent. He still remembered saving her from the Temple of the sea and placing her in the submarine pod. Or the times when Manaphy calling her "mama" and him "papa", it was something he didn't understand back then but he fully understood now. He remembered how heartbroken she looked when she released Manaphy back to the sea and how she cried in his arms, missing him already. It was something he won't forget.

"You always supported us our dreams and goals, being always there for us when we are our lowest points in life and when we are at the top. You always been there to encourage us to never give up." Dawn's eyes was something behold, there was a lot emotion with love being evident in it. She held his hand softly as she bit her lower lip, sending many alarm signals off Ash's mind. At this point Ash was starting to realize this is not just some grateful talk and showing of thanks like how normal friends do.

They were confessing their feelings towards him.

"We experience many fun adventures together and met so many people and pokemon, a unique journey that not many people have experience even in their lifetime. Meeting legendary pokemon and new and exciting places to explore." Iris despite her normally wild and sarcastic nature, looked very vulnerable now with her new adorable hair style and look that made her look so much more beautiful. It was funny that she never cared for appearances, because now she looked like a princess. A real princess that isn't a damsel in distress or is trapped in a castle waiting for her rescue to be a success. Her love for dragon type pokemon was remarkable, a love that almost rivals his own for pokemon. Her devotion to mastering dragon type pokemon was awe inspiring and made him want to go further. Ash remembered receiving a post card from Iris a few days after he stopped the rampaging Garchomp at the prism tower where he risked his life to save pikachu and to calm the Garchomp down. In the written post card there was the usual lecture she gave him for being so reckless and calling him a little kid but there was also a lot of gratitude and genuine concern over him as well, as well as respect.

Speaking of Kalos.

"Ash I have always had a crush on your ever since you saved me from the forest, and when I got the chance to meet you again in Kalos and get to join your journey, I was so happy. You're such a remarkable person and is amazing in every way, putting aside your own goals to help the others and I to achieve ours." Ash froze when Serena leaned onto his chest and spoke the last part more softly, she nuzzled his chest as he watched the others smiling at her, happy that she finally got the chance to do what she wanted all these years. He felt his face flushed and heartbeat skyrocketed when the girls he bonded so close with started to pour out their feelings to him, even though they didn't say it out loud. In Serena's case, she had to be the sweetest and fondest memory he had in Kalos. The care she put into him, the support she shown and above all helping him to regain his feet when he was doubting himself and when he was being a jerk to her. He could never forget her kindness and of course the parting gift she gave him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, hoping that she won't be uncomfortable by his sudden movements but his hug was very well received by Serena as she burrowed her head deeper into Ash's neck, feeling her hot breath touching his skin in this cold winter night.

"Ash back then in Alola you helped me get over my fear over pokemon and made me a better trainer. You rescue mother from the ultra beasts and for that I am forever grateful to you what have done. Thank you Ash, nothing I say would express how much I mean it and I always did want to express my gratitude, so..." Lillie leaned in and kissed Ash's cheeks, it wasn't a short peck but long and even sensual one that made Ash jolt. Her bedroom eyes stared at Ash longingly as the bright red blush on her face only made her more cuter and sexy, something which Ash didn't know Lillie was capable of as he always thought of as a prim and proper girl. Ash felt his arousal starting to build up with how affectionate the girls were to him, he was speechless this whole time as he mind and body couldn't believe what was happening to him at his very moment. The people he held close to him, the girls that he shared laughter and adventures with were all with him at the very moment, confessing to him and showing how much he meant to them. Ash finally turned to the last two companions who were silent the whole way through, knowing that they have something to say to him as well. Mallow smiled at how Ash already knew what was coming as she gently tugged an embarrassed Lana to her side.

"Lana is a bit embarrassed to say this Ash so I would say it for her. We like you alright? Everything you do, your determination to be the best, your ability to see things through even when it is tough and above all your love for pokemon and selflessness. I wasn't sure if you realized it or not back in Alola, but there was a reason why the three of us hang out with you more so than the others, and it's that we admire you and like you." Mallow placed her hand on Ash's thighs and smiled softly at the Kanto native. He turned to Lana who finally summoned the courage to look at Ash and smiled at him as she shuffled closer to him.

"Ash what we all are trying to say is, we love you." Misty whispered softly but it was enough for everyone in the room to hear it. The room was soon met with silence as the girls looked at Ash concernedly, as he sat there in silence with a very conflicted and confused look on his face. Within seconds, Ash gently pry off the girls off him and maintained a good distance away from them, alerting the girls that Ash may not feel the same way and that may or may not broke Ash's mind and sense of reality.

"A-Ash? Please say something." May's confidence prior was quickly shattered, seeing the boy she loved so much sitting in silence and confusion. He finally raised his head and scratched the back of head in a nervous manner, not sure how to respond or reciprocate their feelings as it was all too sudden.

"All of you love me? Romantically?" Seeing all the shy nods made Ash double take at what the hell was going on. Tonight was supposed to be peaceful and calm night, then one thing led to another and things were looking spicy and bewildering already. He paused for a bit and sighed, deciding to be honest and direct. He wasn't prepared for this, he didn't have a script or answer for everyone of them. They literally dropped a dozen of solid bricks on top of him and expect him to say something profound!

"I don't know, I never seen all of you as girlfriends, just friends. I will be honest and admit that I think all of you are beautiful in your own way and any guy would be lucky to have anyone of you but why me? There are so many-" He was politely yet quickly cut off by Serena who already knew Ash would attempt to say something like this.

"There is no one else like you Ash and for the record, we didn't want to make you feel like you're just some toy Ash, we genuinely love you." Serena was quick to address the issue, she didn't want Ash to think that this was some truth or dare game or that they were manipulating Ash's feelings. They did love the boy from Pallet, genuinely. With all their memories and close bond together, it was hard not to fall for some as perfect as Ash.

"Serena is right Ash, we always knew that one of us would like you more than friends and I wasn't surprised when I'm not the only one who fell for you. The girls and I talk about our feelings towards you openly and we didn't cut anything back. We all like you because of your traits, your dense yet kind soul and well, you're hot." Ash blushed furiously at the girl's grinning and cheeky looks on their face, as they completely agree at the last part with their constant flirtatious look towards him. His tone and muscular body combined with his boyish appearance often kept some of the girls awake at night, feeling lonely and miserable not able to see him again in person. Which was especially apparent, in Misty and Serena's case.

"We didn't know what to do when we realized that all of us like you and it didn't seem fair and wise for us to have a meowth fight over you seeing that you won't like that if you found out." May was right when she said that. If they were fighting over him it would have made Ash felt guilty that he was the reason for them to fight each other and strained their friendship together.

"S-So we thought we share you, i-if that's alright." Lana dropped the bomb on Ash as he stared at her incredulously, excuse me? Share him? As in one boy and eight girls? What is this sorcery? What universe does it exist when one guy have eight girlfriends? Ash was pretty confident that no one in the history of pokemon had eight girlfriends, or at the very least came out alive.

"S-Share me? Like all of you become my girlfriends?" They only nodded with a smile but Ash was sure they were serious about this. No jealousy, no fighting just plain acceptance over each other's feelings towards him. Ash was wondering why none of them said anything when the others touched him or confessed to him and just sat there with smiles on their faces, almost as if they were happy that the others got their feelings off their chest. Now he understood the whole picture, it was all according to their plan.

"Oh uhm, I don't know girls this is- I mean I don't want to be a playboy-" Gary Oak came to Ash's mind, he didn't want to become like Gary and toss girls aside after he was bored with them. They were his friends for Arceus sake, close friends who he can't live without. The image of a playboy in Ash's mind is a Gary Oak, and no way in hell would he become a Gary Oak.

"You're not a playboy Ash, we thought that it was fair for all of us to confess together, even if you don't like that way you like us it's fine. Chances were, we thought you already like Serena considering you kept staring at her throughout the whole night." They giggled at how flustered Serena and Ash looked as they avoided eye contact, most notably Ash as he was caught red-handed. After a brief silence, Ash turned to everyone of them bearing a serious expression, knowing he couldn't delay the answer to their questions. The girls's hopes weren't high the moment they saw the look, a serious and stoic look from Ash most probably meant rejection for them.

"This is polygamy, I'm not sure how this will work. Won't all of you be jealous over each other? What would your parents think? What will society think? You all worked so hard for you goals and dreams that it all could be wiped away just because of me. Is this really what you all want?" Ash raised some serious points that made the girls wondered if Ash was seriously considering the offer or not. They knew in the end of the day Ash wants what's best for them and for them to be successful in life, even at the cost of his own success. He was prone to that and the girls weren't sure if Ash realized it or not, which made them feel guilty as all hell considering they never properly thank Ash for everything they done for them. Still it made them very happy Ash was taking a methodical and selfless approach to this, any boy would have jumped at the chance of a harem immediately without any second thoughts.

"Ash we know the risk and we are willing to take it, everything we ever work for was made possible because of you. It would mean nothing for us to reach our goal and dream and not have you by our side. It would never, ever be your fault if something were to happen to our career, we made our choice." Dawn leaned onto his chest and spoke softly, between being her mentor and teaching her the ropes, Dawn felt the need to repay Ash in every way possible and yes falling in love with him is one of the ways, but she did genuine felt something for Ash during her travels. The special high fives they share and the "no need to worry" they often said to other often just make their relationship feel, special.

"You don't have to repay me by being in love with me, a simple thank you and a hug would be enough! Please don't let guilt and gratitude be the reasons why you all fall for me." The serious and calm look on Ash's expression immediately let the girls knew that Ash was thinking this was his fault already, that to repay him it was to be in love with him.

"Ash we love you because we genuine love you, not because we felt the need to, but because we want to. Yes we wanted to repay your kindness to us, but this is more than just that. Our journey? Our success? Our fondest memories all lies with you! I think I speak for everyone here that you are the reason our journey was a huge success and a fun one! We love you because of you as a person and how happy you made us. Please Ash, this isn't just about repaying a debt, it's about us wanting to be more with you." Misty nuzzled the side of his neck, whispering her words softly. He felt his heart pounding at his chest rapidly seeing how all of them nodded in agreement with genuine love in their eyes.

"I- please give me a minute to think, this is a lot to take in." The girls quickly got off Ash seeing he was dead serious about making his decision wisely. He sighed lightly before running his hand through his hair and wondered why he should, and he shouldn't have his own harem and reject these lovely girls who are near and dear to him. They patiently sat next to each other, waiting for Ash's reply, knowing he was having to make the most important decision in his life.

So why should he accept all of their feelings and form a harem? The most obvious reason was well, everyone would be happy. Considering they all love him in a romantic and true manner, rejecting even just one of them would be painful and awkward as all hell. Furthermore they are now associated with each other which means they are friends, close ones even and drama would ensue if he rejects anyone of them. In all honesty, Ash couldn't fathom a life without anyone of them, they all were his friends that shaped him where is today before but now all of a sudden they want to be more. To connect in a emotional level and maybe an intimate one, to which the latter he wasn't exactly ready for. He would be lying if he didn't consider them attractive, they all have voluptuous and curvaceous figures that you practically have to be a wooden plank to not find them beautiful. Not to mention their kindness and unique personality that Ash was all too familiar with, and Ash certainly knew the girls better than anyone. Their quirks, their likes and dislikes and their favourite food and past time. He knew that he was close to them before and wondered if he ever gave them the wrong signals. He certainly wasn't trying to seduce or court them, he was just being nice and kind just like friends should be. Having them as he girlfriend would be... nice. All of them are incredible people who are selfless and brave, having someone like them as his partners would be a humbling thought.

Now the cons of having a harem in real life. Well first jealousy. Sure they say they all agree to this but that doesn't mean it won't happen! They all want his attention that he practically have to split his body just to please everyone of them. He will admit and say out of all the girls, Serena is the one he actually hold some sort of crush on and that may lead to bias and special treatment. Ash didn't want the others to feel left out and get neglected, why choose a guy who can't give you all his love and attention to you because he has a harem when you can find another guy who can give his everything to you? Secondly, their reputation and his own. Misty and Iris are highly respected gym leaders who are seen as strong independent woman who needs no man in their life and has been the inspiration of female trainers becoming more independent. The two of them falling in love with the same man and sharing him would make it seemed like they were some submissive and obedient slaves to Ash who can be easily controlled. Shattering all their fans ideal and image of their amazing and independent role models. Ash didn't want to tarnish their hard earn reputation just like that, they deserve their rightful status and fame. May and Dawn are in a similar situation with Dawn being a model now, since she accepted the offer. Countless suitors including Drew, Kenny, Harley and even Paul are trying to get in their pants and Ash wasn't sure if he could deal with all of them at once, not to mention the ocean amount of other guys who are waiting in line to get a shot with May and Dawn. So in other words, if Ash does have a harem, not only would their reputation be destroyed but an angry mob of fans and lustful guys who can't respect a woman's decision would literally kill him and torture him.

There was also the chance of them well... getting pregnant. It's- yeah, let's leave it at that.

All in all, Ash was still very split on this. On one hand, he does want to try this out, I mean he's only human and a hormonal 18 year old. Of course having beautiful woman surrounding him would be every man's dying wish and Ash didn't really have those dreams before but he does _now_. On the other hand, severe complications as well as angry parents and siblings from the girls might threaten to end his very existence. Not to mention his mother's reaction to this would be nothing but-

Positive, probably.

He sighed, wondering what he should do. He did care for them, he really did and he would try his best to make them happy. However seeing that their ultimate happiness is being with him and to love him and shower him with affection, he really can't say no. All of them are beautiful and sweet in their own way and Ash knew that for someone as famous all practically all of them? It's pretty hard to find some guy who loved you who your are not because of your fame, fortune or your good looks. Examples would be the creep Conrad, the asshole Paul, the Mr steal your girl Drew and the incel Kenny who thinks Dawn owes him her love because they are childhood friends.

Though who was he kidding, despite the many excuses, the many complications and benefits, Ash knew he share a deep connection with everyone of the girls. Hell he practically saved their lives and is the reason for their success, to which the latter Ash keeps forgetting. He stared back at the girls who sat around him patiently, almost as if to say "no rush, take your time". Something he was grateful for.

Actually now he thinks about it, the girls has always been very supportive of his dreams and knows him best. They are probably the only people who would support him even if the whole world turned against them with the exception of his mother. Just a few hours ago, Ash was contemplating his life goals and decisions and he realized now, having people to constantly to support your dream and encouraging you to do your best is an amazing feeling, something which Ash wants to hold on forever. He knew they say that they still could be friends but they are offering to be something more. Chances like these don't come around often and there's one thing Ash is known for, it's that he jumps at any opportunity he can get. So with his final verdict, he smiled softly before he cleared his throat, probably wanting to make a joke to break the ice.

"I was expecting a quiet night, you know sitting by the fire side and listening to some music. Before that though, I was actually depressed." Ash spoke the last part with a chuckle causing everyone to look among each other. This was news to the girls as they all looked at him shock, they wordlessly stared at Ash knowing that he was never one for opening up to people about his insecurities and fears. It did made them happy that Ash trust them and tell them his troubles and worries, almost as if they were getting to know Ash fully and emotionally.

"After Alola league, I knew that I was one step closer to become a pokemon master, but I felt empty. The tittle and the cheering fans didn't felt right, and I was kinda at a lost. I realized after 8 years of travelling across the regions that I was getting no where near my goal to become a pokemon master, not even closed I believe. It took me 8 years to win a league and even then it was because my opponents weren't as skillful as my previous leagues. That's why I came back to Kanto and rest a little, to get my head straight before setting out again. I don't want my next adventure to be a repeat of my last one so I decided to train but even then, I really lacked the motivation and felt kinda lost." Ash's voice was on the verge of cracking, he felt the girls sitting close to him with their bodies pinning on to him. Hugs and kisses were there but no words were spoken. Serena especially sat between his legs and nuzzled his chest to give him comfort. He smiled lightly at the affection he was receiving and felt incredibly blessed that they were by his side. His thoughts on a harem was nothing but a playboy who was too smug for his own good and girls who wore scantily clad clothing 24/7, but right now that thought wasn't really there anymore. They didn't try anything perverted or any methods of seduction instead they just touched him in a comforting manner hoping to hear out his worries. Their scented shampoo and perfume was soothing to him it also made him drowsy, almost luring him to sleep.

"But then you girls came so suddenly, just when I least expects it. You all came at the perfect time and well, I was really happy seeing all of you again! It brought back all sorts of memories and experiences that it ignited my passion to travel again, to see the world and go on epic adventures. It made me wonder that my pokemon journey isn't just about winning badges, winning the league and become a pokemon master, but it was the friends I made along the way and the amazing experience with them! When you all said all those things to me, how without me you all won't be where you are today, I really disagree with it. Sure, I taught you the basics and help you find your path, but you all carved the path yourself. It was through your own hard work and dedication that you all got where you are today and nothing would ever change that. Though the things you said were just really what I needed, a confidence boost and right now I realized I couldn't live a world without all of you. So what I'm trying to say is... I want to give this relationship a shot. I'm not sure is it the right decision but it feels right and if it makes all of you happy, then I'm willing to do it." They turned to Ash with adoring and joyful smiles on their faces, they tackles Ash into a tight hug with the occasional squeal. Between the kisses and the warm embraces, Ash had trouble not laughing and smiling at the signs of affection. Seeing all of them calmed down yet visibly happy and ecstatic, Ash wondered to himself could he really handle all 8 of them at once? Could his body really handle it!? Would his physical and mental limitations prevent him from fulfilling the role as their boyfriend and significant other?

Maybe.

"I-I never dated before much less dating all 8 of you at once, so please don't expect anything amazing or something." Ash spoke between he laughs, he had a hard time not smiling seeing as they practically nuzzled his body with small kisses planting on his cheeks and hair. He would have been creep out normally if it weren't for how good and happy he felt at the moment.

"We never dated before too Ash, we don't expect you to be perfect, even though you already are." Mallow ended with a wink, funny usually it's Ash who makes the corny lines. He rolled his eyes at Mallow's line and cheekily blew air into her ear making her squeal in shock and in surprise. Her tomato red face and her sudden jolt of her body made Ash chuckle at how easily flustered Mallow is as she cling onto an amazed Lana. The girls stared at Ash, bewildered and excited seeing playful Ash who knew Mallow's sensitive weak spots.

Back to Ash however, he paused lightly when his mind registered what Mallow said. None of them dated before? As in none of them? May? Dawn? How about Misty? Iris?! None of them?

"Wait what, none of you ever dated?" Seeing Ash being so surprised at their inexperience at dating inferior men compared to him made them all chuckle. Ash expected them to date given how god damn popular and beautiful they were, especially in May and Dawn's case where he thought May and Drew are an item at one point and Dawn was a stellar model with guys ready to line up for her.

"Nope, there were a lot's of guys asking us out, none of them are you though." Iris spoke coyly as her finger lingered on Ash's cheeks, making him blushed at how playful she was. He flicked Iris forehead, making her pout adorably. The others watched in amazement again that Ash drew such reaction form the normally snarky and cynical Dragon type gym leader.

"I thought you all- since when did you all felt something for me?" It was a question long overdue, and Ash has always wanted to ask this ever since they revealed their feelings towards him. Everyone looked at each other and smiled, when did they felt something more for Ash? Serena leaned onto Ash's shoulder and went to his ear and whispered softly.

"Well for me it's ever since you saved me from the forest when we were young, for the others? It's pretty much at some point of the journey." During their journey? Ash couldn't fathom how heartbroken they felt when they parted ways, did they held back their feelings that long? Did everyone waited for the right time to confess to him? When all of them are 18?

"I never knew, I'm sorry I didn't notice your feelings towards me sooner." Ash spoke in a guilt ridden tone, causing the girls to shook their head and smile. Sure he's dense and it frustrated them to no end that he didn't pick up the subtle hints they dropped during their journeys, but ultimately they were willing to be patient for him. When Mallow, Lillie and Lana revealed that Ash had been checking out on them when they were wearing their swim suits, the girls knew that Ash finally developed an interest in girls already. So they decided to reveal their feelings to him then, hoping that he understood the meaning of love and romance. Something which he seemed to grasp already, even if it's just a little.

"It's fine Ash, we're all together now and that's the only thing that matters." May squeezed Ash's hand before laying her head on top of his lap, her soft silky brunette hair glistened lightly with the pale moonlight radiating from the windows. Not too freaked out by May's affection, Ash patted her head and watched in delight as she closed her eyes in content. It would have been weird before, now Ash felt that it was natural for him to shower the girls with touches and affection, just to make then happy.

"Alright then so it's official. I have my own harem... " Ash rubbed his face lightly with his hand before sighing in nervousness which made Misty to roll her eyes in response. She ruffled his hair like a little child softly before smiling.

"Ash people would literally kill to be in a position like you." You didn't need to tell him twice, Ash had already accepted the fact that hundreds and thousand of people are waiting to assassinate him the moment news of his harem goes out.

"I know but it's still kinda embarrassing. Your parents are going to kill me." Parents killing Ash for making their daughters the happiest girl in the world by giving them love and affection in a relationship that is mutual and consensual? Of course! It all makes sense.

"Not if we kill them first." Lana spoke calmly making Ash and others to stare at her awkwardly. She could be incredibly brave and bold if she wants to be and Ash wasn't sure if she really meant it as a joke or not. Again Lana is a shy girl but when it comes to the things she loves, she could go all out.

"Woah woah woah hey, hey. Calm down alright, that's not going to happen." Ash patted Lana's head making her blushed at how good it felt as well as the sudden affection. She curl like a little pokemon next to him making Ash chuckle at how cute she looked. Have they always wanted him to hug them, pat their heads or compliment them? Is it why all the time during their travels they kept asking him about his opinion on their clothing and dressing? Kinda makes sense now really, every little thing has been building up to this moment. Ash paused and looked at the girls who decided to snuggle next to him, everyone of them laid their bodies near him and felt no sense of awkwardness despite sharing the man they love with 7 other girls.

"T-This still feels weird." Dawn chuckled and sighed in content when she felt Ash's strong and gentle arms wrapped around her waist. She always did dreamed Ash carrying her in his arms as they walk down the aisle, it was cliche and cheesy but she always wished to have the perfect man carrying her in his arms to their room as they prepare to make love towards each other.

"It's alright Ash, take your time, we know this isn't exactly normal so let's just take it slow. We don't expect you to feel the same way to all of us immediately, but we can try and learn more about each other." Learn more about the girls who are the utmost important people to him? That sounds nice.

"I like that, to get to know all of you better."

"Mhmm, that means dating." Dating? Well crap he never dated before hasn't he? Much less with 8 girls altogether.

"And shopping." Serena grinned when Ash groaned lightly at the word shopping, knowing how much he despise that. Though he kinda knew he couldn't run away from it, especially when it comes to Dawn and May. He yawned lightly given how late it was and felt the girls grinning at his tiredness.

"Well it looks like you're tired Ash, better get some sleep." It was weird hearing Dawn stating the obvious, but she seems to be poking Ash to raise the question on where he should sleep.

"I'm sleeping downstairs right?" Although Ash wanted nothing but to sleep with them given how warm and comfortable he is at the moment, he did want to ask for their permission, but chances are Ash kinda knew the girls want him to sleep with them given how they wanted him to sit in the center on the first place.

"Nope, you're sleeping with us." Lillie sounded very excited and adamant about Ash sleeping with them, while not in a sexual way, just a warm and comforting way of having Ash sleeping by their side.

"Don't you think it's-" Iris cut Ash off by silencing him with her finger.

"Ash we knew you for our entire lives or at the least, a good portion of it, we don't mind. Besides, we're not letting our boyfriend freeze to death. We will be keeping you warm for the night." Oh boy, did she sound _different_. The other girls grinned at Iris words, some blushed in shyness, some were just eager to have Ash hold them tight for the night.

"T-Thanks." Ash laid his head on the pillow and felt the girls got off him, only to hug him again once he laid down on the bed. It was cramped and Ash knew that he had huge trouble moving or turning for the night, still the cold weather outside was quickly nullified by the warmth emitted from the girls's bodies. Serena and Misty were the closest towards him with their heads on his chest while Dawn and May held his arms tightly to their breast, squishing them. Lana and Iris slept on top of Ash's waist and giggled at how uncomfortable and stiff he looked while Mallow and Lille opted to sleep on Ash's lap with his lap being their new favourite lap pillow. Ash seeing the sight of the girls smiling at his bewildered expression, sighed at how ridiculous it all looked and wondered if they were really comfortable with their sleeping arrangements.

"Are you- you all going to sleep like this for the whole night?"

"Yes." Okay it was scary how all of them answered all at once, which made wondered if they were all sisters or at the very least shared the same mindset. From their speech to their none jealous approach to sharing him, Ash was really wondering did they share telepathic powers with one another.

"You all comfortable?" Ash had a hard time pulling the covers over everyone of them seeing that his arm was out of reach for the covers. May seeing Ash's attempt to cover them up, quickly draped the covers over them before pulling the pillow closer towards Ash. He glanced at everyone of the girls and felt flustered at how they were so close towards him, especially Lana and Iris who were dangerously close to his private parts. Not to mention May and Dawn pulled his arms towards their ample sized breast and literally push them against his arms. Ash was a lucky boy indeed, and an unlucky one if you were to look at him from the full view.

"If I can't feel my limbs in the morning, I'm blaming all of you." The girls giggled before they stared at a content and happy Ash. They wished Ash good night, with Serena kissing Ash on the lips before quickly nuzzling his neck and Iris rubbing his waist in a sensual manner.

"Night Ash, we love you." Ash widened his eyes at how in sync they all were before he looked at the ceiling in front of him, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. He smiled a little before he kissed the hair of everyone of the girls and laid back down to the bed.

"I love you all too." He whispered in a low tone seeing all of them seem to doze off into slumber land with content smiles on their faces. He sighed and nuzzled his head against Misty's hair and stroke Lillie's hair with his hand, playing around her locks with her fingers. He gradually felt May and Dawn roam their fingers around his biceps as they teasingly used their fingers to stroke his muscles, murmuring his name during the night.

Seeing that all of them were fast asleep after a few minutes, Ash turned to Serena who peacefully slept next to him with a big smile on her face. Was this really alright? Sharing him? No jealousy? No possessiveness, no playing favourites? Ash wasn't sure if the girls were thinking of their own happiness more so for each others seeing as they don't want to fight and hurt each other.

'They are all so incredible and amazing, I am lucky to have them by my side...' With that final thought, Ash had decided that he will dedicate his life to make everyone single one of the girls happy. He decided to close his eyes and accept his fate that he and the girls would be together forever regardless of the world's views on them, and he was right.

He did made everyone happy.


End file.
